


I’ve got a will to burn

by Ischa



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna thought Jack was kidding, but now she can’t stop thinking about it. The possibilities: Two Doctors and Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ve got a will to burn

**Title:** I’ve got a will to burn  
 **Pairing:** Donna/the Doctors/Jack  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Summary:** Donna thought Jack was kidding, but now she can’t stop to think about it. The possibilities: Two Doctors and Jack.  
 **Warning(s):** Sex. Like het-sex, boy-sex, doctor-sex…sex. Angst. Spoiler for season four!  
 **Author’s Notes:** Fair warning. This is my first time writing something like this – means foursome and Doctor Who in general. Also, it’s not a PWP. Title from Third Eye Blind. Have fun!  
 **Word Count:** 1.841  
 **Beta:** tygermine  
 **Disclaimer:** Don’t know, don’t own, not real

\--+--  
~1~  
He wasn’t kidding. Well, maybe he was, because they were in mortal danger and all that, but he isn’t now. That might be a once in a lifetime chance. He lived long enough to know this. He waited…he didn’t know he waited for that. But it was worth it. It so was worth it. All of it.

 

She thought he was kidding, not that she doesn’t find him attractive, she does. Who wouldn’t? There is just something about him…  
But she thought he was kidding. Now, now the idea is stuck in her mind and she can see that it is still there.  
The possibility.  
It’s in the way he smiles at her. Somehow knowing. She nods. She doesn’t know what exactly she says yes to. She can imagine. But she doesn’t know. Because she never really knows what will come with The Doctor. You never do and that is the beauty of it and the danger.

 

It’s just strange. It’s strange, but somehow…it isn’t at all like talking to a mirror. It’s just. He doesn’t know and that in itself is just so new and fascinating.  
And he isn’t him. Does his hair really look like that? And that smile?! He likes his smile. His smile, he nearly laughs.

 

He’s seen himself before. It shouldn’t be new. It is, because he hasn’t seen himself like this. Hasn’t talked to himself like this. And he couldn’t touch himself…and he could touch himself now. Just reach out. A copy of himself. A perfect copy. Well, nearly perfect, he thinks. He smiles at himself. Catches Donna nod in Jacks direction, doesn’t know what it means, doesn’t care right now. Which is unusual but look at HIM! Just LOOK.

 

~2~  
“So you weren’t kidding?” she whispers.

Jack grins. “Maybe I was…but look at them. Imagine the possibilities. Just imagine Donna,” he answers. She does.  
“It will be so much better than you could ever imagine it,” he says knowingly.

“Will it?”

“Oh yes.”

“I kissed him once….” She says, he grins at her.

“So did I.”

 

She thinks to herself that she will do it, but only if the opportunity presents itself. A sign, if you will. She doesn’t plan. She could. She doesn’t. That is the human part of her, the easily hurt part, the part that thinks she isn’t special, isn’t worth it. And there is Rose. He loves her, she knows he does. But still…opportunity. Faith. All that the human part believes in. That and just that. And she tells Jack. He smiles at her. But he doesn’t say anything.

 

“Is it very narcissistic that I find you, well…good looking?” he asks the Other Doctor. He smiles. God that smile…

“No. But what can I say to that? Really? I’m you.”

“No, you’re not. You’re me…when I wasn’t who I am now.” He says.  
And it is a good thing that he is talking to the Other Doctor because maybe it wouldn’t make much sense to anyone else. Except Donna because Donna is part Time Lord now. Wow. Part Time Lord, part human.

 

The opportunity is suddenly there. Rose and her mother want to spend some time with Martha. She is invited too and she wants to go, but there it is. Just there. And she says no.  
Jack smiles at her.

“How do you think it will be?” he whispers into her ear. She shivers.

“Amazing,” she whispers back.  
The Doctors (two! MY GOD) are looking at each other. Absorbed in each other, in the mystery that isn’t really one, but fascinating nevertheless. Mirror images of fire and loss, of brilliance and love. Love that isn’t meant to be for just one person. One species. One heart. Her head hurts just thinking about it all. Part Time Lord.  
And they are alone here. Just the four of them. And the Doctors are absorbed in each other.  
“If we can get them to stop geeking out about it… that is,” she says. Jack laughs. The Doctors turn to look at him.

“What?” they ask.

“Nothing…” she says.

“Doctor?”

“Yes?” And it is fascinating how they do the same thing at the same time and she thinks, oh my god this perfect synchrony.

“Do you want to know what I was thinking?”

“When?”

“When we were in mortal danger…about to die.”

“You were thinking of sex,” the Doctor says with a grin.

“Which is really no surprise.” The Other Doctor says.

“Wanna know what I’m thinking now?” Jack’s smile is indulgent and captivating, oozing his pure sensuality.

“I do!” Donna says. The Doctor turns to her, the Other Doctor looks at Jack.

“I think about you two…touching each other.” Jack says; his voice low and suggestive. Donna shivers and steps forward, just this little step in his direction. She’s enthralled.

“Stop it.” The Doctor says in his usual warning tone. The one he reserves purely for Jack’s charm.

“I did nothing…” Jack answers.

“Just stop…” the Other Doctor says.

“Donna,” The Doctor says.

“I…” Her hand is on Jack’s cheek, she doesn’t know how it actually happened. “Must be his cologne…” she mutters.

“He doesn’t wear any,” the Other Doctor says with a sigh.

“Just stop it,” The Doctor repeats.

“I’m not complaining and you two shouldn’t either.” Donna’s voice is just above a whisper but it carries through the deserted Tardis like a shout. Her heart beats faster already. Just the anticipation of what might come. And she wants it. So much.

 

Seeing her like that, that sensual, sexual…he doesn’t know. His heart hitches somehow. He didn’t see her like this at all, so comfortable with herself, so wanting and needing and he knows, he could give it to her. He can give her that, because The Doctor will take away so much.

“Doctor,” Jack’s voice lets him look at him, and then at himself. The Doctor, who isn’t him. The man who will take that away from her. And he nods. Just a slight movement of his head.

“What?!” The Doctor asks. And it’s cute, really, but he needs to understand. Maybe, The Other Doctor thinks, maybe he got a little more from her than just that mortal body.  
This body, so skinny. A boy’s body but a man’s body. A body with needs, he denies himself.

 

“Just let me…” she whispers looking at them. “Let me see…let me touch…just let me. Please?”  
And how can he say no? Who is he to deny her that? He the saviour of worlds and he –the other him-the destroyer with the human heart?  
And maybe it’s the guilt of what’s to come, or maybe it’s selfishness. Maybe it’s Jack with his goddamned pheromones or possibly him. Just him. But he nods too.

 

~3~  
No one will know, she thinks as she watches the Doctors touching each other. Tentatively as if afraid of the reaction. It’s a bit alien. Jack is a warm presence at her back, his arms around her waist. They look so beautiful, she thinks.

“Yes, they do,” he answers softly in her ear and then kisses the shell. She shivers at the contact, and realizes that she said it out loud.  
For all she knows now, she doubts. Doubts herself.  
“You’re thinking too much…I can’t let you think that much, it will be no fun.” His hand creeps under her shirt. The contact makes her take a sharp breath and the Doctors look in her direction. And she doubts again, just a second before The Doctor says: “Donna…” in this voice she never heard him use. Ever. She opens her eyes, she didn’t even realise she has closed them, and looks at him, them. They are moving as one. On both sides approaching her. Two skinny boys, with lopsided grins.  
Their fingers are on her, warm and soft and she moans, as they remove her clothes. She feels shame for a few seconds, because her body isn’t young anymore, isn’t like Rose’s, like Martha’s, it’s just her.

“Thinking too much…” Jack whispers, as his hand cups her breast, rubbing a thumb over her nipple.

“Time Lord thing…can’t help it,” she gasps.  
He laughs. It sends shivers down her spine, but maybe it’s The Doctor’s lips on her shoulder or the Other Doctor’s mouth on her breast. She doesn’t know.

 

She’s seen him naked already. But it was not like this. Not like this at all. Glistening with sweat and spit and with pale marks of her nails and Jack’s mouth. A trail from his collarbone to his left hip. Gasping, moaning, fighting for words.  
She didn’t think it could be like this, so hot, so unbelievably hot to watch them. To watch Jack suck a Doctor, she doesn’t even know which one. Doesn’t matter right now. Because one of the two has a finger inside her. And it’s just too much and not enough all at once. She needs something. Something more. It’s like stars exploding in fast motion, and she wonders what he COULD do. What he was capable of.

“So much…Donna, you can’t even imagine.” He whispers in her ear with a twist of his finger that makes her scream in pleasure.

“I can imagine so much more now…” she says as she comes down slowly, leaning against his chest.

 

It’s like burning. And Jack never could imagine it would be like that. It’s not just The Doctor’s body. And this one is just so perfect. So beautiful. It’s HIM.

“Ever thought you would fuck a Time Lord?” The Doctor whispers, the one he isn’t fucking right now.

“No…” he grits out. It’s too much. But The Doctor has a few hundred years ahead of him. He sure picked up a thing or two.

“Is it like you imagined it would be?” he wants to know, his hand teasing Jack’s entrance.

“Still thinking, still asking…” Donna teases somewhere behind them.

“Can’t help it. Time Lord thing,” he answers, kissing a trail from Jack’s shoulder to his ear.

Jack’s trusts are getting erratic, he loses his rhythm and time seems to crash around him like his orgasm. The second one already.

 

And this night will just exist here. Among the stars she thinks. No one will ever know. The Doctor’s heart beats under her. She can hear it and knows it’s the Other Doctor. Not her Doctor. But it doesn’t matter right now. She is sure she had them both. She made sure of that. She felt his hearts beating against her palm, as he was inside her. And she thinks she actually saw the stars explode. The universe being born, but maybe it was just HIM. Maybe he does that to a human mind.

 

He will never forget her, but she will forget him.

“It’s still the right thing to do…” Jack whispers in his ear.

“I know. Doesn’t make it any easier…”

“So this is your goodbye gift to her?” Jack wants to know. “Even when she will not remember it?”

“You will. He will. I will.”

“And that’s enough?”

“It has to be.”

 

~end~


End file.
